


tales from the new world

by sinsley



Series: anthro/human universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Anthropomorphic, Apes & Monkeys, Bestiality, Breasts, Creampie, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dub-con turned consensual, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, For Science!, Horses, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Riding, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexually Fluid, Sharks, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Tigers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: a series of loosely related stories, all set in a world in which humans and anthros live together in peace.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Series: anthro/human universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696546
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ironically, this is technically another art-based fic, but i will link the work when it's relevant to that story. because yeah, it kinda focuses on a specific human/anthro relationship that this first part doesn't touch upon yet. so my mind just went all out, creating an explanation for why and how humans and anthros could get together, so, yeah 
> 
> well, really i tend to see a lot of stories that are either all anthropomorphic animals or humans with feral animals, so i wanted to finally bring the two together into a human & anthro universe. rated explicit for the sexual themes, but i don't go into too much detail, sorry. the plot got in the way.
> 
> but perhaps i'll write some bonus, detailed versions of those scenes at a later point in time. for now, i gotta establish the universe. enjoy!

It all started because of the scientists. 

For years, they had studied animal intelligence, trying to figure out how well animals could understand humans and if there were any possible way to properly communicate with them.

Finally, they reached a breakthrough.

After many trials and errors, Dr. Alicia Feldstein created a drug that would enhance animal intelligence, granting them the ability to communicate with humans.

She tested it on chimpanzee Humphrey. It wasn't long before she discovered its powers. She asked Humphrey a series of questions about his understanding of the human language, and he nodded each time. He understood her! 

Like a baby, he even tried to mimic her voice, and some of the words that she spoke. It wasn't easy, and it was only the single-syllable words, but it still got the message across.

It was progress.

So, Dr. Feldstein continued to give the drug to Humphrey. And his intelligence increased each time. He became able to read and write. He even learned to speak, properly this time, as well as solve simple math equations.

No one could have predicted what would happen next.

Dr. Feldstein had given Humphrey the drug once a day for a month. His intelligence increased to the point that one night, he was able to break himself out of his own cage.

And he went right to Feldstein's office.

She had stayed late that night in order to look over her research. She was preparing to share it all with the public. They had already seen her first test, when he silently responded to her questions. But she had finally become ready to share the rest of her findings with the world.

When she found the chimp walking into her office - on just two legs, no doubt - she hadn't really thought much of it. It amused her, even.

"Hello, Humphrey," she said, in a similar tone to how she might speak to a young child, or an animal. "Did you get out of your cage? You are so smart!"

In a flash, Humphrey was across the room. The whole scene became a blur to the scientist, until she found herself pinned face-down to her own desk, her wrists held tightly behind her back in the chimp's hands as he stood atop her chair.

"I want more of it," Humphrey said in his deep, growly voice. "I want more of the juice." (The drug was administered in liquid form.) "I want enough so that all the animals in the facility can be as smart as I am, as human-like. I want enough so that we can all be treated like equals, and maybe the rest of the worlds' animals, too."

"I can't do that," Dr. Feldstein said. She wanted to shake her head, but her cheek was pressed against the wooden surface beneath her. "You know that. I-I have to run more tests before I can give it to that many organisms. I don't know if it's safe!"

"Well, run them," Humphrey said. "Or I won't return to that cage. I will destroy your entire lab before I get shoved back into that cage, unless you do as I say."

"Okay, okay," Dr. Feldstein said. She didn't want to argue any further. She could make more of her solution, easily. Letting a monkey destroy her laboratory was far, far worse. He could intentionally mix chemicals that would blow up the entire facility, destroying all of her research, and killing any living thing inside. 

She would rather live with some intelligent, talking creatures than let a wild animal run amok in her lab.

"I'll do it," she continued. "I'll get started on making more of it in the morning."

"Good," Humphrey said. He began to loosen his grip on her wrists, before he came to a stop. He sensed something different in the air, a scent that hadn't been there before. He leaned in closer to the doctor, and the scent got stronger.

He took one hand off of her wrists. He continued to lean forward, finding the scent getting stronger by her pencil skirt. He reached for the zipper. The scientist's heart leapt into her throat.

Humphrey pulled the zipper down, guiding her skirt off until it slipped down her legs and onto the floor. There was a wet spot on the scientist's pink panties, right by her cunt.

"Oh my," the chimp said, chuckling lowly. "Do I turn you on, Doctor?"

"No," Dr. Feldstein gasped. "I-it's just that time of month, is all. Ovulation. It's normal for a woman to grow slicker when she's… more fertile."

"Are you sure about that,  _ Alicia _ ?" Humphrey said, his voice dropping an octave at the use of her first name. His fingers danced across the bright fabric, running over her covered ass, slowly slipping down towards the wetness.

"Okay, I-I have been wondering," Dr. Feldstein said. "With your increased intelligence, if it were possible for a human and an animal like you to… to have… relations."

"Sex."

"Yes. No. Yes… relationship  _ and _ sex. Either/or."

Humphrey laughed again. "Are you in love with me, Doctor?"

Dr. Feldstein whimpered. "No. I just… I sense a connection with you. An understanding. Mutual respect. I care about you deeply, Humphrey. I wouldn't want this with anyone else."

Humphrey smiled. He finally let go of the scientist's wrists, freeing her.

"Turn around," he ordered. 

For a moment, Dr. Feldstein thought about running. She was no longer trapped, the door was wide open. She could leave. She could be free.

But she wasn't going to. She wanted this.

She wanted  _ him _ .

So, she obeyed. She lifted herself off of the desk, only to kick her shoes off and lie back down on it, facing the animal. She scooted herself back so that she could lay down comfortably. She even reached down towards her thighs, lifting her legs up in the air and spreading them.

For the first time in her life, she saw an ape  _ smirk _ .

"You weren't kidding when you said you wanted this," Humphrey said, gripping the edge of the desk to pull the chair he stood on closer.

"No, I wasn't," Dr. Feldstein said. "Take me. I'm all yours."

And so, Humphrey did.

  
  


In the end, they both got what they wanted. Dr. Feldstein -  _ Alicia _ , as Humphrey began to call her, more often than not - made enough of her solution to give to the other testing animals in the facility. Like Humphrey, it took them a month, and training by a whole staff of scientists, before they could truly be seen as equals to the humans. They no longer wanted to be called animals, as it is. They began to prefer "anthros", short for anthropomorphic. Human-like in every way but their DNA.

And Alicia fell in love. With Humphrey, the ape that started it all. Of course, it started with the sex that one night in her office. But it quickly grew into much more than that. Humphrey's intelligence allowed him to join her at her work station, and watch closely as the solution that made him what he was today was reproduced. Becoming a working couple brought them even closer, and Humphrey began to fall for Alicia as well.

But of course, they still had sex. Lots of it. Their relationship soon became widespread knowledge of those working at the facility. On many occasions, someone would forget to knock when entering Feldstein's office, only to find her in a compromised position with her primate lover. It was an easy for them to learn about the knocking rule. (Unless they liked a show, of course.)

But even these changes were not enough for Humphrey.

Was he happy with the way things improved at the facility? Yes. But he wanted _more_.

He didn't just want a facility in which humans and anthros could live in peace. He wanted that for the entire world. 

So, he got to work.

Alicia stopped spending nights at the lab, so in the late hours, Humphrey found himself alone, with access to everything that could be used to produce more of the solution. And he had watched it being made enough times to remember the amounts of each chemical that were needed to produce it.

But each batch he made, he had to hide. He told the other anthros about his plan, and they agreed not to speak about it to the humans.

After another month passed, the plan went into motion.

Humphrey and his fellow anthros took all of the solution he made and started dumping it down the sink and shower drains. The goal was for it to get into the local water supply and turn all animals into anthros, as Humphrey wanted and dreamed of.

Of course, Dr. Feldstein found out. And before she could even take out her anger on Humphrey, she put out a statement to the area to reassure them that the solution would cause no harm to humans, and to alert them of the effects it may have on their pets.

(On the side, she had done her own study of the effects the drug would have on humans. And it really did not alter them much at all. It seemed to pass right through them like water.)

"I hope you're happy," Feldstein said as she slid away from her laptop, having sent out her warning to all local government officials. Humphrey sat on top of her desk, in an area that had been left cleared. 

He smiled. "I am, actually."

"Hmm. You know, when everyone wants the animals to go back to normal,  _ I'm _ gonna be the one to take the fall for all of this. No one would believe me if I said a monkey caused this."

"Darling, you know I did it for us," Humphrey said, reaching out to take Alicia's hand in his own. He ran his thumb across her knuckles. "I am tired of only being with you here. I want to go out with you in public, show our love off to the world. I want to be able to make love to you properly, in a big, plush bed. Like any human lover would do. I want to make our love official and be able to call you my wife. My mate for life. And perhaps see if - somehow, some way - we could have a child together. "

Alicia tried and failed to fight off a smile. "That all sounds amazing. But… I just worry about everyone else. This… this could change the world forever. Especially if it continues to spread beyond the town, throughout the country,  _ internationally _ ."

"Well, I'm excited for this new world that we've created," Humphrey said. "It's for the best, after all."

Alicia bit her lip. "If you say so."

As Alicia predicted, the world  _ was _ never the same after that. Animal intelligence increased exponentially, and it wasn't long until people found their pets and local wildlife walking around and acting just like them. Of course, people were afraid. Of course, some resisted this change.

But many embraced it. Many were excited for what new opportunities would arise from this.

"Animals" soon became an outdated term. Everyone began to adopt the new label of "anthros". 

And as time moved, anthros began to gain more rights. The United States was the first nation to grant them as citizens under the law, and others soon followed. Anthros became able to get jobs, purchase houses, go to school.

They became as included in society as any other race of humans.

They even were granted the right to marry, both to other anthros, and to humans.

Naturally, the first human and anthro couple to legally declare their love for one another was Alicia and Humphrey. As the chimp had no last name of his own, he took hers, and together they became the Feldsteins.

Humphrey's dreams finally came true. He even moved into Alicia's apartment officially, making it their shared home. Alicia further granted Humphrey his wishes as they spent their wedding night tangled up beneath the sheets, making love long into the early morning hours. 


	2. farm fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't love this entry that much but i figured i should post these in the order they were written, so.
> 
> also i am now leaning more towards doing some entries that go into more detail about the sex scenes that i gloss over, in preference of the plot/world-building. so if anyone's somehow subscribed or checks back in for updates, keep an eye out for that. (after at least another plot/world-building/character-focused fic or two.)

Farm owners saw the most change in their lives as a result of this new world they now found themselves living in. Their cattle all became anthros, and as they were now legally able to become their own citizens, many left the farms that they'd once called home.

Not all, though.

Johnny's family was one of the lucky ones. Their cattle, upon becoming anthros, wanted to stay on the farm. They'd become part of the family, in a way. They wanted to help out in any way they could. And who could turn down extra farmhands?

Though, as they slipped further and further into this new normal, Johnny felt the "family" label began to lose its meaning.

Or, at least, if they  _ were  _ still like family, it was an incestuous one, at that.

Johnny just couldn't help himself. The cattle, used to spending their days in nothing but the fur they were born with, chose not to dress themselves while they worked. And Johnny, having grown up with quite a desire for cock when he became old enough to have such thoughts, was all too distracted while working out in the fields alongside horse Dixon.

It didn't take long for him to convince the stallion to take him. The way he presented himself, right there, out in the open, was far too tempting for Dixon to resist.

And of course, other anthros on the farm caught wind of this, and they wanted in on it. The males, that is. The females could care less.

Johnny tried his best to keep his bestial affairs a secret from his parents. But it was difficult, living on a farm. They were always around, working.

It was only a matter of time before he got caught.

But to his surprise, his parents wanted in.

Turns out, their sexual preferences were fluid. Johnny's dad, Bob, wasn't as quick to present himself for their array of horses, bulls, and pigs. But he sure was to drop to his knees and get his mouth on each of their cocks.

Johnny's mom, Maryanne, on the other hand, took a liking to their cows and chickens. She made very good use of the strap-on she had tucked away in one of her underwear drawers.

So, the farm became a family anthro fuckfest, with some work to be done on the side. 

But they wouldn't want it any other way. It brought them all closer together, strengthening the bond of the human family while allowing them to properly show their appreciation for their anthro cattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: I FORGOT TO LINK THE ART THAT INSPIRED THIS.
> 
> okay, [here you go](https://e621.net/posts/354544). phew! yeah, i will try to do a better job at doing the art justice by writing a more detailed sex fic set in this entry. (it may not be just the barn gangbang, though. at least, it will focus on all members of the family, most likely.)


	3. zoo love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da, two updates in a day bc i held off the farm thing for a little bit until i was satisfied with it. or, rather, satisfied enough to post it for your judgment.
> 
> again, this doesn't have a ton of sex-focus but it's got more world-building and i actually found myself growing attached to these characters, even through just this one fic. expect more about them too :)

Zoos were another area that changed vastly as a result of the drug. Naturally, of course, as they no longer housed caged animals but intelligent anthros. 

Like those who came from farms, many left, taking advantage of their newfound freedom to go off and be their own, independent selves.

But others stayed. And along with the zookeepers, they came up with a way to keep the facilities open in a way that would benefit both humans and anthros alike.

In a sense, zoos became outdoor circuses, only with primarily anthros running the show. They showed off the talents of various species. Penguins did aquatic shows, full of synchronized swimming and flips and such. Elephants and hippos put on comedy acts, both of the standup and sketch varieties. Tigers and lions danced and jumped through hoops, just like before. (Except without the abusive human ringleaders egging them on.)

Ricky the tiger didn't really have a talent. He tried joining in on the dance thing, but he just couldn't keep up with the others. His large stature made it more difficult for him to try and move his body in the same ways the other felines could.

But still, he refused to leave the zoo. Because Penny was there, the zookeeper who had looked after him for years, long before his anthro transformation. 

He loved her, and she loved him. Just not in the same way.

Once, after a full day of working, Ricky hid out in the locker room, catching Penny when she went in to change. He was respectful, revealing himself before she could even begin to take off her clothes, so he wouldn't embarrass her.

"I love you," he said, going right to his point. "I always have, even when… when it was wrong for us to be together, when I couldn't communicate it like I can now. I know you probably still see me as that same four-legged creature, but, now that we can, acceptably, be together… Would you please give us a chance?"

Penny was silent for several moments, before she smiled, stepping closer to Ricky and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her face pressed against his chest, his fur soft against her skin.

Ricky didn't know how to react. His arms hung in midair.

"I love you too," Penny said, finally. "I do. I just…" She stepped back, lifting her head to look Ricky in the eyes. "I've never done something like this, you know? I'm… I'm used to being with  _ human _ men. I-I don't know how to even go about  _ this _ ." She gestured between the two of them.

Ricky flushed. He knew Penny was referring specifically to the sexual aspect of a relationship. Even though he still wore the same shorts as the felines who performed on stage, he still felt shamefully exposed. He hadn't actually given too much thought about  _ that _ . Sure, he'd gotten off a few times in private, picturing Penny writhing on his barbed cock, but he hadn't gone into this conversation with that intention. He just wanted to  _ court _ Penny, like gentlemen did in the olden days. Romance her. They'd cross that second road when they got there.

"We don't have to," he said as he came back to reality. "I mean, I don't--I mean, I  _ do _ , but--Ugh, I just want  _ you _ , okay? Not in  _ that _ way--yet. Not in that way  _ yet _ . I just want to date you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to hold hands with you and kiss you and hold you and…" He trailed off, because Penny had stepped forward again, resting a gentle hand against Ricky's chest as she went up on her toes to brush a kiss against his muzzle.

"I know. And I do too," she said with a smile.

Ricky's face lit up. "Really?! You--you do?!"

Penny nodded. "Yes. I'm willing to try it all, as long as I'm with you."

Ricky nearly jumped with joy. He pulled Penny into a tight hug. When they parted, they shared a soft kiss. Ricky lifted a hand to cup her cheek, and as their bodies brushed against each other, he felt a stirring deep inside of him.

Penny pulled back, her gaze flickering downward, and blushed.

Ricky followed her gaze, only to look back up at her with a blush of his own. "Oh, oops."

Penny laughed. "It's okay. Like I said, we'll do it together, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, I still have to get changed," Penny said, gesturing to the zookeeper uniform she still wore.

"Right," Ricky said, stepping back.

"You can watch, if you want," Penny said.

"Oh?"

Penny giggled. "Mmhmm. I may even wanna take a shower when I get back home. It was hot today. I don't even know if I'll feel like getting dressed again."

Ricky's cock twitched inside his shorts, his mind racing with images of Penny, wet, naked, and waiting for him on a big, plush bed.

"Can I join you?" he asked. "At your place, I mean."

"I was hoping you would," Penny said. She stepped forward and grabbed Ricky's hand, guiding him towards the locker room bench and encouraging him to sit. "Enjoy the show, Ricky."

And Ricky absolutely did.


	4. horseback riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not an entry i planned on writing initially, but then i came across [this art piece](https://e621.net/posts/1222948) today, and i couldn't resist. anthro horses are hot, so it's only natural i give them some extra love and attention in this little universe i've built for myself. 
> 
> ...though i am just now realizing after writing all of this that the jockey in the art piece is female. whoops. guess i failed to give it a closer look before my mind started going places. oh, well! female jockeys can definitely give their horses some loving too, i just happened to write this about a male jockey & his male horse.

Of all the things that changed following the global shift into a society of humans and anthros, surprisingly, horse racing remained almost untouched. Yes, it was still demeaning, in a way, for the horses to get down on all fours and be ridden by humans, but it was tradition, after all.

Mostly, a lot of the horses had been treated well by their jockeys, so they didn’t want to go their separate ways. The jockeys may have wound up in the race primarily for show, as the horses no longer needed their directions or training to be successful, but even so, horses were loyal to their jockeys, so they wanted to stick together.

One thing that did change, though, was the way in which the jockey/horse duos would celebrate their victories.

It wasn’t true for all pairs. Many jockeys were truly in it just for show, and wanted little to do with their horses after the races were over, now that their horses had developed personalities and the ability to speak. 

For David and Hercules, they embraced this new celebratory method wholeheartedly. After each race, they would sneak back out into the stables, and fuck.

Neither liked to refer to it as simply “fucking”, but it was hard to use any other label, when they would go at it hard and fast in the back of the dirty old stables, hoping not to get caught. Though as the tradition went on, they quickly began to care less and less about getting caught.

At first, it would usually be David sitting in Hercules’ lap, riding his large equine cock until they both came. David wouldn’t even be out of his uniform, his pants only down around his knees, and yet, he would still undress just enough so that Hercules could get inside of him. 

Other times, their positions would be reversed. Hercules was a bit too large to sit in David’s lap, so he’d get down on all fours, just like he had in the race, and let David take his ass. David was much smaller than any of the equine cocks Hercules had taken before, so sometimes he’d have to slip a hand in beside his cock to get Hercules to finally come.

No matter what, following their releases, the man and his horse would share a messy but sweet kiss, Hercules’ tongue long and large enough to fill David’s whole mouth, if he wanted to. And while David did love to choke on Hercules’ tongue, the stables were not the place to do so.

(Of course, once anthros were permitted to get homes of their own, Hercules moved in with David. They had plenty of occasions to have sex and indulge in some kinks in the privacy of their home. They only chose to have quick fucks in the stables for the thrill of it.)

After they were finished, David would pull his pants back up and fix himself. Sometimes, when he'd be the receiver, there'd be a wet stain on the back of the fabric from Hercules' cum still dribbling out of him. David never minded, though. Even if the pair didn't want to be  _ seen _ having sex, David had no problem with others knowing about his sexual relationship with his horse. After all, many other jockeys did the same with their equine partners.

It was just the way things had become.


	5. down where it's wetter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i finally reached a place where i'm able to have plot/world-building AND some porn! go me!
> 
> sorry it's a little non/dub-con, though. actually it's kinda my first time writing such a thing. i'm gonna lean more towards the dub-con label bc of how things turn out, but, yeah. fair warning, and i will add the rape warning tag just to be on the safe side.
> 
> also, anthro sharks are hot, and there's not enough art featuring buff anthro sharks getting it on with ladies. kind of a bummer. and let them have their two cocks, for god's sake. it makes for such good porn!

It took a while before people came to learn how Dr. Feldstein's animal enhancement drugs would affect aquatic life. It was only natural that the drugs made their way into waterways, as Humphrey  _ had _ poured them down the drain so that they'd enter the water supply. Those pipes eventually lead to the ocean, so, sea life was affected.

Not all sea life, however. While all gained an enhanced sense of intelligence, many maintained their natural forms. Only the larger creatures, such as sharks, whales, and dolphins, began to develop into anthropomorphic creatures like their land counterparts.

But humans didn't know this for quite some time, already spending their time adjusting to life with anthropomorphic mammals.

It wasn't until a couple decided to take a boat out into the water for some scuba diving that such a thing was revealed to the world.

Beth and Jack hadn't seen the shark when they were underwater. It was hiding behind a rock, watching the humans from afar. It was only when the humans went to return to the surface that the shark made its move.

It was far too easy to tear through the bottom of the woman's diving suit. Beth barely had a second to realize what was happening before the shark was inside of her, the ocean water serving as her lubrication. 

Beth screamed around the mouthpiece that gave her oxygen. Not only had the shark slipped his cock into her vagina, but there was a  _ second  _ one in her asshole too. She was being double-penetrated by a shark!

The strength of the creature's thrusts pushed Beth up so that her head stuck up above the surface. The shark stayed fully underwater so that it could breathe.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as Beth gasped and whined, bouncing in the water against the motion of the waves.

"There's… a shark… inside me," Beth gasped out. She hated the way she moaned wantonly at the next strong thrust. She couldn't help it, it felt good. She'd never felt so full before, and the shark's cocks were so  _ smooth _ …

Jack couldn't read her mind, though, so after hearing that a shark was fucking his wife, seemingly against her consent, he put his mouthpiece back in and ducked down into the water.

He was shocked at the sight of the shark. He didn't know what he expected upon receiving the news from his wife. Probably a feral shark that didn't know any better, and chose to use a human woman to satisfy his sexual needs rather than his dietary ones.

But this was nothing like that.

This shark was much more man than fish. He had large biceps and pecs, six- or eight-pack abs, Jack wasn't sure. Thick thighs, strong calves. He was so ripped, he almost made Jack feel inferior by comparison.

The only things that made him a fish were his pointed head, razor-sharp teeth, smooth skin, and the two cocks that were thrusting inside of Beth.

Jack finally snapped himself out of it at that thought, swimming over to the shark, who didn't seem to notice him, or just didn't care. Jack gave him a strong shove. He couldn't really speak around his mouthpiece, but he hoped the anger in his eyes beneath his goggles was enough to get the message across.  _ Get away from my wife! _

The action turned the shark's attention onto him, but Jack must have missed something, because suddenly the shark took a hand off of Beth's waist, and instead started reaching towards Jack…

It wasn't until the shark tore into his diving suit that Jack even realized he'd grown hard from looking over the creature's toned physique. He barely had a second to think about it before the shark wrapped a cool, smooth hand around him, jerking him off.

Jack's mind went blank. He forgot about Beth, he forgot about the boat, all he could think about was the hand wrapped around his cock and his growing need to come.

Beth was the first to orgasm. Jack could just barely hear her scream from underneath the water. The clench of her holes around the shark's dual cocks had him coming as well, spilling inside of her. His grip tightened on Jack's cock and he stroked him faster, and it wasn't long before Jack came too. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his come floating away in the water.

The shark let go of him at the same time he slipped back out of Beth. He shared a look with Jack before he turned to swim away, only to be stopped by Jack reaching out towards him, grabbing his arm.

Jack pulled his mouthpiece out and held his breath, floating forward and kissing the shark on the lips.

Turns out, the sex was far too good for Jack and Beth to experience just the one time. You could say they fell for the shark, though they really just wanted him to fuck them again.

It took some planning, but they were able to return to the same spot just a day later, pulling the shark - whose name was Sam - out of the water to take home with them. As it turned out, in his new anthro state, Sam didn't need to constantly be in the water in order to survive. He could breathe air - he just needed to spend some time in the water to keep his slick, smooth skin moisturized, otherwise he'd grow dehydrated.

They found a way to make it work. In their apartment, the large bathtub in the master bathroom became Sam's bed, and he would spend his nights in the water in order to keep himself hydrated.

During the day, he was theirs to have, and boy, did they have him. In as many positions as they could think of. Beth rode Sam's two cocks. Sam stuffed Jack's asshole with both cocks. Sometimes Beth and Jack would work together to service the two cocks, each of them getting a mouth on one, before letting Sam spill his dual loads across their faces.

And of course, Sam apologized for what he did to Beth, back in the water. She forgave him, and told him it was alright - that it brought them to where they were now, a happy trio. 

Maybe Jack was a little too early when he thought that he and Beth fell for a shark. But now? He could say, with his entire heart, that he and Beth were in love with a shark.

And Sam, the shark, loved them too.


	6. prologue: extended sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep saying i'll write the sex scenes in more detail, so it's about time i finally post them, right?
> 
> okay, they're not all done yet, but naturally, this was the first one i wrote and completed, so it gets posted first. i kinda think the extended scenes will all be posted in the order in which the original entries were published. which means i gotta get my butt rolling on that farm one, bc i haven't started it yet.
> 
> any other world-building entries i may think of will just be posted after all of these extended scenes. the chapters are labeled for a reason!

_ "Take me. I'm all yours." _

Humphrey reached towards Alicia's panties, his fingers slipping beneath the fabric, his knuckles brushing her slit as he thumbed at the wet spot. Alicia gasped. His digits were warm and rough against her soft skin. 

"Take your top off," Humphrey said. "I want to see you."

Alicia obeyed. She let go of her thighs in order to unbutton her blouse, going down one at a time, all the while looking Humphrey right in the eyes. She paused for a brief moment once her bra was exposed, and she saw the primate's eyes darken with lust.

When she finished, she sat up to pull the garment off, tossing it onto the floor along with her skirt. Humphrey's gaze fell to her bra. Alicia smirked and got the hint, reaching behind herself to unhook it and pull it off, tossing it aside with the rest of her clothes. 

Even with his heightened intelligence, Humphrey had never been able to understand humans' insistence to wear clothes, shielding their natural forms from the world. He understood that they didn't have the same covering of fur that most mammals did, but their bodies were beautiful, and Humphrey hated to see them covered up. He made a mental vow to himself that if he got his way, and anthros became part of society, he would try to get humans to follow in their same all-natural states. At least, he'd make it a rule in Alicia's apartment. He never wanted to see her beautiful body covered up again. 

He was quick to let go of her underwear, climbing up onto the edge of the desk so he stood between her legs. He ducked down and kissed Alicia right on the lips while taking her soft, supple breasts in his hands. She groaned against his mouth as her nipples pebbled beneath his touch. 

He pulled back, only to nip at her lower lip. The scientist gasped at the teasing feel of his sharp incisors against her skin. He slid down her body, only to take a nipple in his mouth. Alicia groaned and fell back against the surface of the desk. Humphrey's tongue was  _ deliciously  _ warm and rough against the sensitive bud. At the same time, he fingered her other nipple, pinching it. Alicia laid back and let him, enjoying the attention paid to her breasts.

Humphrey lifted his head, leaning up to kiss Alicia again, teasingly slipping his tongue between her lips for just a moment before he pulled back again. He stepped down from the desk and back onto the desk chair.

His hands fell to Alicia's thighs. He spread them, taking a good look at her pussy.

"Gorgeous," he said. His gaze flicked up to the bright red hair that surrounded her outer lips. He grinned. "I love a woman who keeps things all natural."

Alicia flushed, both in embarrassment of her full pubic hair and in glee from the praise. 

Humphrey ducked down to nuzzle at the soft hair, dipping his tongue between her lower lips. Alicia gasped, a hand flying up to grab the back of Humphrey's head to keep him there. The chimp had better ideas, though, and he was able to push her hand away.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth before slipping one into her entrance. He thrust it in and out, the thin digit moving easily inside of her. One finger soon became too, then three. He didn't even need more saliva to get the third inside, as Alicia already began to grow wetter just from the initial penetration.

Once she felt loosened enough, he pulled his fingers back out, using her clear slick to coat his hard cock. He climbed back up on the table, only to kneel between her legs, before he slid inside. 

Alicia whined loudly as he slid all the way inside of her, until his furry pelvis brushed against hers. 

Humphrey leaned over her, brushing a few strands of red hair out of her face. "How does it feel, my love?"

"Amazing," Alicia said. It was true. There was something so wonderfully carnal about being taken by a chimp. It just turned her on more, and she felt herself clench down around him.

"Fuck me," she gasped out.

Humphrey obliged. He wrapped his furry arms around her shoulders as he pulled out and thrust back into her, over and over and over again. His furry chest was soft, warm, and solid against Alicia's chest. They soon fell silent, the only sounds in the room being that of their panting breaths, the slickness of Humphrey's cock inside Alicia's cunt, and the frequent slapping of his heavy balls against her ass.

At one point, their lips met in another kiss, this one messy with tongue, soon turning into little more than them panting against each other's mouths.

Alicia groaned as she felt her orgasm building. Humphrey could feel his coming on too. He thrust into her faster now, more shallowly. 

They held onto each other tightly as they came together. It was as Alicia felt her insides flooded by Humphrey's warm cum that she realized: they didn't use a condom.

As they came down from the high, Humphrey could see a look of fear on Alicia's face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"We didn't use protection," Alicia answered. "Humans have these things that can prevent women from--"

"I know what contraceptives are," Humphrey said, cutting her off. "I've read a lot of books at night, after all of you humans have left."

Alicia laughed. "W-well, I only just realized that I forgot a condom, and I wasn't entirely lying about being more fertile right now…"

"Whatever happens, happens," Humphrey said reassuringly. "If we do have a child, I will love them with all of my heart. If not, then maybe we can try again in the future."

Alicia smiled. "What did I do to get a ape like you?"

"Fed me lots of drugs."

Alicia laughed again, and Humphrey couldn't help but laugh too.


	7. farm fuck: extended sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it! i finally wrote johnny getting fucked by the horse, yay! you're welcome, user who asked for it whose name i can't remember right now. (sorry.)

It was difficult, working on a farm full of anthros. Especially ones that chose to work in the nude.

Johnny was only human. He saw a large cock hanging in front of him, and his mouth would grow dry, his own dick growing hard inside his pants.

It was because of Dixon, mostly, the family's horse. There was William too, but he worked closer to the house, and he hadn't been on the farm as long. Johnny and Dixon worked alone, out in the fields, pulling grown crops to put on the truck while planting new ones.

Every time Johnny dropped to his knees to pull, say, a carrot out of the ground, he'd think about fucking Dixon. Or, rather, he thought about the position he was in, down on all fours, and how easily it would be to pull his jeans and underwear down to his knees, exposing his ass to Dixon. He'd wonder if Dixon was a gentle lover, or if he fucked hard and fast, like the feral creature he still was, deep down inside. He wondered if Dixon's long and thick leathery cock would even fit inside of him, or if he'd have to settle for feeling it between his cheeks.

But no matter what he  _ wanted _ , the horse didn't know how he felt. 

Well, that was going to change.

One day, when he and Dixon went to work, Johnny stood still. Dixon noticed his lack of help.

"What's up?" he asked, chuckling to himself. "You being difficult today, or something? Am I gonna have to punish ya?"

Johnny said nothing, staring Dixon in the eyes.

And then, he began to strip. He pulled off each item of clothing, from his plaid button-up all the way to his boots and socks, until he was left standing completely naked in front of his anthro horse.

Dixon laughed lightly, confusion evident on his face. "You trying to seduce me, Johnny?"

"Yes," Johnny said simply.

"I don't think that gonna work, kid," Dixon said. "You're like a son to me, and I don't know if you've noticed, but, I'm a little too big for you."

"I don't care," Johnny said, taking a step closer. "I'll train. I'll stick as many dildos and plugs up my ass until I'm ready to take you. I've just wanted you for ages now so I'm finally making myself heard. So, please. Fuck me,  _ daddy _ ."

Dixon inhaled sharply. His own cock began to stir. 

"Get on the ground."

Johnny never got to feel Dixon's cock inside him that day, but his tongue was just enough for now. Yes, his horse rimmed him, right there, outside amongst the crops. Engaging in such an activity sent a thrill down Johnny's spine, his mind spinning with pleasure and the fear of getting caught. Or, rather, his desire to get caught. Oh, what his parents would think, if they could see him lying in the dirt with his horse's tongue in his ass.

Dixon was still hard after he made Johnny cum. The equine didn't want Johnny to rim him in return, so the younger jerked him off instead. He could barely fit both his hands around the horse's girth, but he tried his best. All he could think about was that thickness, and how full he'd feel with it inside of him. 

Johnny couldn't help himself, and he ducked down to swipe his tongue along the length of Dixon's cock. The equine shivered, and after a few more swipes of Johnny's tongue against the leathery skin, he came, spilling himself against the dirt.

"So, we'll do that again, right?" Johnny asked a little while later as he got dressed again.

"Yeah," Dixon said. "And you'll get yourself ready for me, in the meantime."

"Deal."

* * *

Turns out, Johnny didn't need plugs and dildos to train. He just needed other anthros on the farm.

It wasn't long before they caught wind of what went down in the fields. And they all wanted a piece. 

Which is how Johnny wound up inside the male barn with a bull cock up his ass, another against his own cock, and two horse cocks by his face.

"Look at him, boy's a slut for anthro cock now," Dixon said as he stood next to William, stroking his own cock. "Get him nice and stretched for me, okay, Benny? But leave some room for my load."

"You got it, boss," Benny, one of the bulls, said as he thrust his cock in and out of Johnny's ass. He dropped his hands to grip the boy's waist as he thrust even harder into him, his balls slapping against his skin and his round belly bumping against his back.

"Nghhhh," Johnny said, unable to form coherent thoughts as he was filled with bull cock while another had his and Johnny's wrapped in the tight heat of his hand.

"That's it, baby," the other bull, Frank, said as he picked up the pace of his jerking. "Come for us. Cover my first in your seed."

Johnny screamed as he did exactly that, spilling against Frank's palm. The bull chuckled lowly, looking Johnny right in the eyes as he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean.

Johnny whimpered, already feeling his spent cock twitch again with interest.

"I think we can make him come again, don't you?" Frank said to the group.

"Definitely," William agreed.

"I wanna see him go till he can't even come anymore," Dixon said.

"Fuck, he's clenching," Benny said, grunting as he thrust even harder. His grip on Johnny's waist tightened, and soon, he was spilling inside of him. 

"Alright, out of the way, bull," Dixon said as Benny pulled out with a wet squelch, a trail of cum following him. The horse walked over and nudged the bull aside. "Let me have at him."

"Yes, sir," Benny said, stepping aside.

"Your mine now, Benny," Frank said. "Need a tight ass to fuck before I can come. Bend over that barrel over there."

Benny nodded and did as he told. 

Johnny stopped paying attention to them after that, too busy thinking about how he was  _ finally  _ going to have Dixon inside of him. And the equine did make him wait long, the slickness of Benny's load making it easy for him to slip the thick head of his cock past Johnny's rim. 

Johnny groaned as Dixon worked his way inside, though he was soon silenced when William stepped in front of him, holding his cock near Johnny's open mouth. The man knew exactly what to do, leaning forward and parting his lips so he could mouth at the leathery skin. Dixon's thrust shook Johnny's entire body, making it easy for him to effortlessly slide his lips down the length of William's cock.

It was just as he started licking at William's sac that the barn doors burst open.

It was his parents.

And they saw their baby boy with a horse's cock up his ass, and another covered in his saliva. 

"I can expl-- _ ain _ ," Johnny said, only for his tone to slip into a whine as Dixon thrust inside of him, brushing against his prostate. Johnny started to turn his head to glare at him, just as Dixon thrust into him again. Johnny gasped, his cock stiffening to full hardness now.

His parents remained silent. 

Though Johnny felt a rush of anxiety inside him, Dixon continued thrusting into him. He always did love having an audience.

Johnny's thoughts became a muddled blur. He tried to focus on the horror of his parents seeing him get fucked by anthros, but he also wanted to lose himself in the pleasure of having Dixon inside of him.

He was so caught up in his own head that he didn't register his dad getting closer to him. Not until a hand was grabbing onto his long, brown locks, forcefully turning and tilting his head up. A pair of lips smashed against his, quickly parting to lick into his mouth, and the realization hit him all to suddenly that  _ Johnny was french-kissing his dad. _

And he didn't hate it.

"You're an anthro slut, aren't you?" his dad said as he pulled back, in a low, rough tone Johnny didn't recognize. "How long have you been taking their cocks for? Days? Weeks? All behind our backs? Well, not anymore."

He kissed Johnny again before taking a step back, only to drop to his knees and reach for William's cock. Johnny watched in shock as his dad opened his mouth and took the head of William's cock inside with ease. He slid his lips up and down the length, and Johnny could see as his throat bulged every so often.

Dixon picked up the pace in his thrusting, and Johnny let himself get lost in it. He felt so full, both from Benny's cum and Dixon's cock. And he wished he could stay this way forever.

He faintly heard as William grunted and came. Johnny looked over and saw his father's face painted with his cum, and a significant tent in his jeans. His dad lifted his head and looked back at him as he undid his fly, freeing his cock and fisting it.

Johnny was the next to come, followed by his dad, and then Dixon, who flooded his insides with an additional load of warm cum. After he pulled his cock out of the human, his hole was left gaping.

As Johnny came back to reality, he noticed that everyone in the barn was spent, even Frank and Benny. His dad still kneeled on the ground. He leaned over and rested his head against Johnny's bare thigh. Johnny laughed and ran a hand through his dad's hair.

He glanced up towards the entrance, and realized someone was missing.

"Where's mom?" Johnny asked.

"Probably in the other barn," his dad answered hoarsely. "Getting it on with the ladies."

"So I'm not the only one having sex with the anthros?" Johnny asked.

"No," William said.

Johnny looked at him.

"Your pops has been in here a lot lately, whenever you and Dixon are out in the fields," William explained. "He's got quite a mouth on him. Excellent for sucking cock. Apparently your mom's got a good strap, and she's been using it on the girls in the other barn."

"Huh," Johnny said. "And the, uhhhhh… that kiss?"

"We're already fucking our cattle," his dad said. "Might as well fall down the other sinful rabbit hole too."

Johnny laughed. "That was some good dirty talk before."

"Thank you, I've been practicing."

"I could tell."

"Ugh, you humans and your affection," Dixon said as he stood from the bale of hay he and Johnny had been sat on, slapping the human on the ass.

Johnny shook his head and did the same as Dixon walked by. 

Dixon smirked and felt his heart flutter.

_ Stupid humans _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly i like to end things on comedic/sweet notes, heh.
> 
> sorry i couldn't fit the lady loving in here. obviously, it was a little out of place, since it's in another setting, and this is really third person limited, with a general focus on johnny. (except at that very end, bc felt like a natural place to jump perspectives real quick.) if anyone really wants it, i can try writing something, but i gotta get the other two done first. (and i do have a sequel thing done for the shark one, which i hope you guys enjoy, bc i really went all-in on it. i mean--well, you'll see, when it's up.)


	8. down where it's wetter: sequel ft. hybrid son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's been a minute since i updated this series. i wanted to have these extension/sequel scenes posted in the order in which the originals were, but i wound up getting to some sooner than others and i feel bad about the wait, so, yeah. figured i'd get this shark sequel fic up since it's all done before i turn my attention to continuations/extensions for the other entries here.
> 
> yeah, this sorta continues with the incest trend. i actually wrote this before the farm extension bc the idea came to me so soon after writing the first shark story. hope you enjoy!

With the amount of sex that they had ever since Sam moved in, it was only natural that Beth would become pregnant. Another factor to blame: their lack of condoms. Jack and Beth had a stash, of course, but they often got so caught up in what they were doing with Sam, or they were somewhere that didn't have quick, easy access to the dresser drawer that had the condoms (like in the shower or bathtub) that they forgot to use them. There was also the fact that Sam had two very large cocks, so who knew if the condoms would even fit him?

It was when Jack came home from work one evening that he got the news. It came as little surprise to him, as Beth had fallen ill in the recent days, constantly going in and out of the bathroom. Still, upon hearing the news, the three of them vowed to celebrate - after Beth began to feel better, of course.

(And there was no doubt who the father was between Jack and Sam. Jack hadn't really penetrated his wife since Sam came into their lives, except for the occasional slip of the tongue when he'd clean her pussy of Sam's cum. But that didn't really count, of course.)

Nine months later, little Nick was born. Not the first hybrid baby in the world, but the first human/shark hybrid. He appeared entirely human, except for the gills on the side of his neck, which, in addition to his lungs, granted him the ability to breathe both air  _ and  _ water.

* * *

When Nick reached middle school, his friends started talking about sex. Not actually fooling around, of course, but they'd talk about wet dreams and masturbating, and one of Nick's friends even snuck in a porn magazine for the group to look at during free period. 

But Nick had no real interest in any of the women in the magazine, human or anthro. They were attractive, yes, but Nick just wanted something… more. Something…  _ different _ .

When he returned home from school that day, the apartment was oddly quiet. He called out to his Mom, Dad, and Papa.

No response.

When silence fell again, he thought he heard soft noises coming from the back of the apartment, near his parents' bedroom. They sounded like… moans. And grunts.  _ Were they okay? _

Slowly and quietly, he approached, only to find the door slightly cracked. He pushed it open. He opened his mouth to ask if his mom was okay, as it sounded like she was in pain, most of the noises coming from her. But what he actually saw made him speechless.

His mom was laid back against the bed, and his dad… was penetrating her. With his penises - he had  _ two _ penises?! Nick would have never known. His dad always wore a loose pair of sweatpants around the apartment.

Nick should have felt repulsed by the sight of his parents having sex. But instead, he felt… intrigued. He stared at the way his dad's muscles flexed with each thrust, the smoothness of his gray ass. The sway of his mom's breasts as she shook with each powerful thrust.

Nick felt a stirring inside his pants. He softly pulled the door shut and went to his room.

Once his own door was shut behind him, he hopped onto the bed, pulled his pants down, and masturbated, images of his parents fucking still lingering in his head. He wondered what his Papa would have done, had he been there too. He knew about sex from school, in the sense of how reproduction worked. But that only required two people.

Still, being as young as he was, it wasn't long before Nick came all over himself, grabbing a dirty shirt from the carpeted floor to wipe himself down.

It was hard to look his parents in the eyes at dinner that night, but eventually, things went back to normal. And he never caught his parents having sex again.

At the age of fifteen, Nick began to… change. Not just in terms of puberty, he'd already begun that. But felt a bump starting to grow just above his dick. He told his parents about it, and they took him to the doctor.

Turns out, he was more shark than they thought - he was developing a second penis, just like his dad.

"Alright, son," his dad said upon receiving the news. "Now you'll be just like me!"

But that only flashed Nick back to the memory of seeing his dad fucking his mom with his two large cocks. He didn't want to be like him. He didn't want two cocks.

He didn't want to think about having sex with his mother.

It was a fantasy that plagued him for years, especially as he got older and learned more about sex from his friends and online porn. He wanted to fuck his mom. He wanted his dad to fuck him. He wanted to suck his papa's cock.

He had the whole thing figured out in his head, how he'd be plopped in the middle and used for his parents' pleasure. It was a fantasy he jerked off to many, many times.

Jerking off with two cocks, though, was… different. And difficult. And weird.

But he wasn't a quitter.

Only when he finally figured out a way to do it, his worst nightmare happened.

His father walked in on him.

And he wasn't disgusted.

"Sorry 'bout that," Sam said, laughing to himself. "I didn't mean to interrupt your  _ alone time _ ." The emphasis on the words had Nick flushing and struggling to cover himself with a blanket. "It's not easy doing it with two, is it?"

Nick shook his head.

"Why don't you follow me?" Sam suggested. He started to walk out of the room, only to stop and turn towards Nick. "Come on."

Nick hesitated, but followed, pulling his pants back up, which were uncomfortably tight now with his second cock, and following his dad down the hallway…

And into his parents' bedroom.

His mom was sitting on the bed, casually reading a tabloid magazine.

"Beth," Sam called out to her. "I caught Nicky here having some  _ alone time,  _ and I figured that, now that he's like me, we show him how to put those two cocks of his to good use."

Nick felt said cocks twitch at the use of such a vulgar word falling so casually from his father's mouth. Sure, he himself used it all the time, both in his head and with friends, but to hear it from his  _ dad?! _

"Sure," Beth said, and she started undressing.

Nick covered his eyes as soon as he realized what she was doing.

"Hey, it's okay," Sam said. He stepped over and stood in front of his son, gently pulling his hands away from his face. His large stature blocked Beth from view. "Don't be afraid."

"Why are you doing this?" Nick asked. "Is this some kind of joke? Or trick? Or  _ punishment _ ?"

"Punishment?" Sam echoed. "No! Of course not. We just," He paused, and smiled. "We know you saw us, all those years ago. We heard the door shut. We said nothing because we figured you knew about sex from school. And we let it go… until I heard you recently, in your room."

Nick turned red.

"You were calling us, but I could tell you weren't really, based on how you said it. So, I connected the dots, and figured you were fantasizing about us. And we talked about it, and it's okay. Taboos hardly exist anymore. We're here to fulfill your fantasy."

Nick swallowed. "Really?"

"Sure. As long as you still want it."

Nick nodded. "I do."

Sam smiled. "Good." He stepped aside, revealing a now naked Beth sat on the bed, her legs spread.

"Because your mom really needs a good dicking," Sam concluded.

Nick bit his lip and stepped towards the bed. "Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, sweetie," Beth said. She leaned forward and kissed her son on the cheek. "Have a good time."

"I-I will." Nick said.

Beth laid back on the bed, giving Nick full view of her pussy. He looked back at Sam, who nodded.

Though it seemed like a casual scene before Nick came into the room, as he stood at the foot of the bed, he noticed a bottle of lubricant lying next to his mother. 

They planned for this.

So Nick might as well give 'em what they wanted.

" _ Oh yes _ , that's it, sweetie,  _ right there _ . Oh, you're so  _ big! _ "

Nick knew the comment wasn't entirely true. He'd seen his father's cocks. His were nowhere near that long, or thick. But he still appreciated the compliment.

His mom probably only said it because he was fucking her with both cocks in her pussy. His dad said he was a little too small to take both of her holes, so he should only focus on the one.

He was glad his mother liked it. And he did too, her cunt was so warm and wet and  _ tight _ around him, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Especially with the gasps and grunts he heard coming from the side of the room as his father jerked off to the sight of his own flesh and blood taking the woman who made him. Nick didn't want to look, but he couldn't resist.

His dad's cocks were so long, and thick, and they were slick with pre. Nick wasn't sure if he wanted to taste them or feel them inside of him. But he knew that either was something to look forward to for next time.

He soon became so caught up in fucking his mother, that Nick didn't hear the front door to the apartment unlock and open. He even failed to realize that the bedroom door was left open too. Though it hit him all at once when he heard:

"What is going on in here?"

The surprise of Jack's arrival set an already close Sam over the edge, and he came on himself and the carpet. Meanwhile, Nick froze in his thrusting, his cocks buried deep inside his mother.

"Hi, honey," Beth casually said to Jack. "How was work today?"

"Explain?" Jack said, his surprise and confusion making the demand come out sounding more like a question.

"Nicky's got two cocks now," Sam explained when he caught his breath. He stood up from his chair, crossing the room and coming to a stop in front of Jack. "Figured it was only a matter of time before we helped teach him how to use them."

"I just thought you would have waited for me, before you got started," Jack said. 

Sam smirked. "Well, you're here now, aren't you?"

In the end, Nick got exactly what he wanted. At first, Jack had joined Sam in his chair to watch as Nick fucked Beth. Nick noticed how Sam pulled Jack into his lap, whispering  _ something  _ in his ear while jerking him off as they watched.

After Nick and Beth both came, the family broke for dinner, though Nick could hardly contain his excitement as Sam promised on the way to the kitchen that there would be more to come. 

As they sat around the dinner table, it felt all too casual, the way in which Sam asked Nick what his biggest fantasy was. Despite what had just gone down in the bedroom, Nick flushed, before admitting it all in detail.

And after dinner, his parents made it come true.

The four of them were all naked, with Nick on his knees, fucking into his mom's cunt, just like before. Only this time, his dad was behind him, thrusting one of his cocks inside his ass. (He said Nick wasn't yet ready to take both, that he'd have to train for it. Nick shivered at the mere thought of what that "training" would endure.) Next to them was his papa, who guided Nick's head down, so he could suck his cock.

The reality was even better than the fantasy. Nick wished he could stay here forever, filled on both ends by his dad and papa while he was buried balls deep inside his mom.

When they came, it was like dominoes. First Nick, then Beth, then Jack, then Sam.

In the end, they all settled into the big bed together, Nick lying between his mom and his dad, with his papa lying behind his mom. For whatever reason, Nick had been worried he'd be sent back to his room, after everything was over.

But when he was welcomed into a post-coital cuddling session with his parents, he could not be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly these are characters i enjoy writing for, so i could easily continue this with other ways in which nick gets it on with his parents. but that'll only be if i choose to write more after i finally get to the other extensions.


	9. farm fuck: nana comes to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's close-minded Nana pays her family a visit and gets a lesson in the joys of bestiality and incest that'll change her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, have i sidetracked big time in this universe, LOL. i mean, this is still a new fic with previously established characters, but i didn't think i'd be writing brand new stuff until i got the other promised chapter extensions out of the way. but when inspiration strikes, you gotta write! 
> 
> so, i guess i can't _promise_ that i'll get to those other follow-ups in the near future, but i'm certainly _hoping_ to. i can at least say i've begun work on the jockey one, i just have to finish writing it. but these darn new ideas just keep getting in the way!

Nana was coming to the farm, so everyone had to act like things were normal. And by "normal", they mean no sex.

Nana Barb always paid the family a visit in the spring, both so she could see her son and his family, and to check up on the farm. It  _ had _ been owned by the family for generations, after all.

But Nana was a bit old-school in her views on the world; she always had been. Bob warned his wife and son as well as the anthros to expect to hear some disapproval of the recent changes in society. So, she could  _ not _ know the truth about the way things were run on the farm, with the constant sexcapades and eternally nude anthros.

In a farm-wide meeting, Bob made everyone promise to abstain from sex for the entire time Nana was there. He also required that the anthros be dressed at all times.

Naturally, the anthros were crushed by both of these instructions, the first in particular. Sharing a look with his family, Bob promised that they'd make it up to them as soon as Nana was gone. It helped them a little bit to better accept the news.

A few days later, and everything was as it should have been. The anthros all dressed in similar plaid button-downs and jeans, tailored to their respective sizes. No one engaged in sexual activity, even though they all wanted to.

Even Johnny felt a bit fidgety as he stood outside on the porch with his parents, awaiting his Nana's arrival. He longed for something,  _ anything  _ to relieve his horny discomfort, even just a plug or vibe in his ass. Right before they went out, he even voiced this need to his dad. Of course, Bob said no.

Johnny was pulled out of his thoughts by the sight of a cab coming to a stop outside their house. Nana stepped out from the backseat, greeting her family members with a bright smile and a wave.

She was quickly swept up in a hug by Bob, who kissed her on the cheek before going to get her luggage out of the trunk.

"Hi, Mom," Maryanne said, following Bob as she too hugged and kissed her mother-in-law's cheek.

"Hi, Nana," Johnny said when it was his turn.

"Oh my, you've gotten so big!" Nana said as she hugged him. When they parted, she looked him in the eyes. "You're truly a man now. And gosh, you're  _ glowing! _ Did you meet a nice girl?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, his face turning red as he lied through his teeth. Well, somewhat. He found someone, yes, but… not a girl. Not human. Not female. "She's great."

"Well, you'll have to tell me more about her over dinner," Nana said with a smile as Bob and Maryanne ushered her inside. 

Once she was gone, Johnny sighed. 

This was gonna be a long week.

Dinner went exactly as Johnny expected. The four of them made small talk, mostly talking about the farm and how the anthros were helping with various tasks. Johnny didn't even have to make up a story about his fictional human girlfriend before the conversation began to go sideways.

"What a world we live in now," Nana said, shaking her head. "Animals acting like humans, living and working amongst us. Did you see that the government made it legal for them to marry, both each other  _ and _ us? They've gone and made bestiality legal!"

Johnny could already feel himself fuming before Nana even finished speaking. He opened his mouth to fire back at her, but his dad spoke before he could get a word out.

"They're not 'animals', Ma, they're  _ anthros _ ," Bob said. "They're hardly any different than you or me intelligence-wise."

"I know, but it's just so  _ wrong _ ," Nana said. "I mean, could you imagine man and beast  _ consummating _ one of these marriages? It's just not right, on a biological scale. And the children that would be born from such a thing." She exaggeratedly mimicked a shudder.

"Don't knock it, till you've tried it," Johnny mumbled as he raised his glass to take a sip of his drink.

Beneath the table, Maryanne kicked him in the shin. " _ Johnny _ ," she hissed between gritted teeth.

Nana sensed the tension and looked between them. "What was that?"

Johnny looked at both of his parents before turning towards his grandmother. "I said, 'Don't knock it till you've tried it'."

Maryanne dropped her fork and covered her face with her hands. Bob squirmed in his seat, looking embarrassed as his gaze flitted between his son and mother.

"You?" Nana said. She looked towards Maryanne and Bob, as if hoping for them to reveal that Johnny had been kidding. " _ You've  _ had sex with animals?"

" _ Anthros _ ," Johnny said. "And yes, yes I have. Mostly with Dixon--"

"A  _ male _ horse," Nana cut him off. She shook her head and turned towards Bob. "Bobby, you let your son have  _ homosexual intercourse  _ with an  _ animal _ ?"

Bob bit his lip as he looked towards his immediate family members, before he sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Yes. And I don't 'let him', he's an adult; he chose to. We all have-- _ do _ . We all… do."

"All three of you have sex with your own cattle?" Nana asked. Bob, Maryanne, and Johnny all nodded. 

Nana shook her head again. "I don't know who you three are and what the  _ hell _ you've done with my family." She moved to stand, but Bob reached out towards her, urging her to stay.

"It's more than just sex, Ma," he said. "We love our cattle. They're like family to us. Some, even more than that." He looked towards Johnny and smiled. The younger man flushed as he thought of Dixon. 

"We're just one big, incestuous, anthro-filled family," Bob concluded.

"Incest," Nana said. "Now you're throwing  _ that _ word around too."

"Come on, Nana," Johnny spoke up. "It's a new world out there. Lots of things are acceptable now. Like I said before, don't knock it till you've tried it."

Nana sighed and looked towards her son again. "What in God's name have you just gotten me into?"

Bob grinned. "Something very,  _ very _ fun."

It took quite a bit of effort, and some force, to get Nana into the bedroom. Bob handcuffed her to the headboard while Maryanne worked to pull her clothes off and  Johnny headed outside.

A few minutes later, Johnny returned with Dixon in tow, who whistled at the sight of Nana lying half-naked in the master bed.

"You humans are crazy," he said, before smirking. "I like it."

Soon, everyone still standing began to strip until they were all left naked. Bob watched as Nana looked at Dixon's long, hard cock, her eyes widening and her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

"Looks good, right?" Bob asked her. "Just wait till it's inside you."

The group made their way towards the bed. Maryanne and Johnny climbed onto the mattress, quickly engaging in a very heated kiss, which Nana had a close-up view of. The pair exaggerated just a tad, with moans of, "Mommy," and "Baby," being heard before Johnny reached down to start fingering his mother.

Meanwhile, Dixon stood at the foot of the bed. Bob tossed him a bottle of lube, which Dixon flicked open, drizzling some of the clear liquid out onto his fingers. He put the bottle down as he ran a finger along Nana's slit, before working one finger inside of her.

Nana threw her head back and groaned. Bob smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"The best is yet to come," he said. 

Nana whimpered, only to gasp and groan again as Dixon worked another finger inside. A third soon joined before Dixon was pulling out. Nana whined at the loss as Dixon grabbed the lube again to pour more out and slick up his cock.

"Don't worry, Ma," Bob said. "You'll be filled again soon."

And he was right. Before either of them could say another word, Dixon was sliding into Nana and slowly fucking his way further and further inside.

" _ Oh _ ," Nana cried. "He's so  _ big _ ."

"I know he is," Bob said. The hand he still had in her hair tightened, and he tilted her head back. "Can you open your mouth for me, Ma?"

Nana did, and Bob slipped his hard cock inside, groaning himself at the feel of her wet, warm heat around his cock. Finally, Nana shut her eyes and lost herself to the depravity she was enduring, having her cunt stretched wide around an equine cock while her own flesh and blood fucked her mouth.

Next to them, Maryanne and Johnny were engaging in their own depraved pleasure, as Maryanne sat in her son's lap and rode his cock. She sat with her back to him, which he took advantage of as he reached around to grab her breasts. As he met her thrusts, his gaze lifted and landed on Dixon's. The anthro smirked at him.

Johnny grinned back. Not a word needed to be said between the two for them to get lost in their own little world, imagining their respective sex partners as each other. 

  
  
  


A little while later, and the activity had strongly calmed down in the bedroom. Maryanne, Johnny, and Bob had reached their orgasms, while Dixon fucked Nana through hers. But he too soon joined them as he spilled inside of her.

As Bob reached up to unlock Nana's handcuffs and free her from the headboard, she shared a languid kiss with Maryanne, who snaked a hand beneath her shirt to fondle one of her breasts.

"How you feelin' about anthros now, Nana?" Johnny asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"Oh, they're amazing," Nana replied as she pulled away from Maryanne, rubbing her freed wrists. "I'm ashamed that I thought so lowly of them before." She turned and looked at Dixon sympathetically. The equine just swiped at the air as if to say,  _ Don't worry about it _ .

"Yeah, they sure are something special," Johnny said, looking at Johnny now too. The equine met his gaze and smirked.

Nana glanced between them. "Oh, so  _ this _ is what you meant when you said you loved them as 'more than family'."

" _ Nana, _ " Johnny hissed, his face turning a deeper shade of red than it already was. He and Dixon had spent a lot of time together, sure, but they hadn't used the 'L' word yet.

Dixon only laughed and walked around the bed to Johnny's side. He ran a hand through his long brown hair and leaned down towards him.

"Love you too, human," he whispered, soft enough so only Johnny could hear. Johnny gasped in surprise but smiled, leaning up to kiss Dixon on the lips.

"How long are you stayin', again?" Bob asked Nana.

"Another four days or so," Nana answered. 

"Plenty of time for more lessons on anthro sex," Maryanne said with a smirk. "Just wait till you meet the girls."

Nana smiled. "I look forward to it!"


	10. horseback riding: extended sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this went in a... different direction than i think i originally planned, but i honestly can't remember that original plan bc i started this maybe a month or so ago and left it unfinished till now. thank you, sudden spark of inspiration! hope you guys still like this, regardless of the direction it goes in. don't worry, it's not gross, it's just a kink that not everyone might be into.

"You were amazing out there," David said as he sat in Hercules' lap, pressing kisses all over the horse's face. "I'm so proud of you."

"We didn't win, though," Hercules argued, his hands tightening, where they were resting against David's small waist. "We got…  _ third _ ."

"I know," David said, running a hand over Hercules' thin brown fur. "But you did the best you could. We'll get 'em next time, yeah?"

Hercules cracked a smile. "Yeah."

"Now come on," David said. He turned around, leaning forward to drop down onto his hands and knees. He used one forearm to balance his weight as he reached behind himself, pulling the waistband of his pants down around his knees. He had no underwear on, so the action exposed his bare ass to the horse that sat behind him. "Take your consolation prize."

Hercules couldn't help but laugh. Usually, such a tradition was in celebration of a  _ win _ , which the pair usually did quite often. They hadn't yet done it after a  _ loss _ , so Hercules found himself amused by David's labeling of it as a "consolation prize".

Either way, he could never turn down an opportunity to fuck his partner.

David gasped as he felt Hercules' large hands against his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to grant him access to his hole. The human soon followed that gasp up with a groan as Hercules licked at his rim, the tip of his tongue dipping inside.

Once David's hole was nice and slick with spit, Hercules leaned back, only to slip a thick finger inside, thrusting it in and out. David already felt his cock throb from the intrusion. No matter how often they did this, he always forgot just how  _ thick _ Hercules' fingers were, and how amazing they felt inside of him. As one finger became two, David reminded himself of what was to come, and he could feel a dribble of pre soaking the dirt beneath his cock at the thought of being filled to the brim by Hercules' large equine cock. A third finger sooned joined the others, along with the tip of a fourth, before Hercules felt his human was ready to take him.

He pulled his fingers back out, chuckling at the whimper David let out on instinct. Hercules spit generously into his hand, reaching down to slick up his cock. As he he did so, he leaned forward and brushed a comforting kiss against David's spine, silently promising him that there'd be more to come, and David relaxed and fell silent beneath his touch.

It took quite a bit of added prep before Hercules felt ready to take his human properly. Spit didn't really make for the best lubrication, but he certainly didn't have anywhere on his body to keep a small bottle of the thicker stuff, and David's pants were much too tight for him to carry anything either. (Not that Hercules would ever complain about the tightness of his pants any other time, of course.)

Hercules lifted his hands and let them fall to David's waist. He gave them a light squeeze as he lifted himself onto his knees, aligning the head of his cock with David's hole.

"I love you," he said softly, running his thumb over the fair skin of David's waist.

David turned to glance back at him over his shoulder. He smiled. "I love you too."

Hercules leaned down to kiss him on the lips, sliding inside as he did so. David groaned against his mouth and Hercules took advantage, slipping his tongue past his human's lips right as they parted. Their tongues slid against each other as Hercules bottomed out, filling David with as much of his cock as possible.

David knew when Hercules was fully seated inside of him not just from the feel of his furry pelvis against his ass, but from the stretch of his stomach around the flared head of Hercules' cock. The feeling left him shivering beneath the weight of his lover, especially as the horse wrapped an arm around him, his hand brushing over the small bulge.

"You love being so full, don't you?" Hercules murmured against his lips. "Wish I could knock you up and you'd bulge around my foal, hmm?"

David gasped. It was certainly a fantasy he'd gotten off to on several occasions, bearing his horse's children, but he'd never talked about it out loud. Unless his lover had caught him during a solo session, or taken a peek at his search history.

At David's non-answer, Hercules smirked, pulling his hips back only to thrust back in to him. David groaned again, losing himself to the delicious full feeling.

"Wish I could too, to be honest," Hercules said as he straightened, continuing to thrust in and out of his rider. "I would love to see you full of my foal. We'd make such nice racers, wouldn't we? Lots of fast little fellows. And you'd be their rider, too, both on and off the track."

David whimpered as another dribble of pre slipped out of him, his mind flooded with the exact fantasy Hercules was describing, David being taken by their own offspring, all while Hercules sat and watched it all take place, calling the shots like the commanding force he was.

" _ Fuck _ ," David said, his first word since Hercules was inside of him. "Do it. Knock me up. Fill me to the brim."

Hercules grinned and began thrusting into him harder and faster.

David felt his balls tighten as he neared his release, his fingers digging into the dirt beneath him. He cried out as he felt himself tumbling over that edge, soaking the dirty ground as he spilled himself.

Hercules followed closely behind, continuing to fuck David as he came, flooding his insides with his come. He only pulled out once he was completely finished, only to duck his head down to lap up at the excess that dribbled out of his lover's hole.

When he was finished, he laid down against the ground, pulling David close and brushing a kiss against his forehead.

"So you really want it, huh?" he asked. "For us to have children?"

David nodded. " _ Yes. _ I know I wouldn't be able to carry them myself, but I want them. We could get a surrogate, someone willing to carry hybrid children. We could have our own little racers."

"And you'd be their rider?" Hercules asked.

David shivered. " _ Yes. _ On and off the track, just like you said."

Hercules grinned. "I can't wait to meet 'em."


End file.
